


But You Fell Anyway

by inkyindigo



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Amnesia, Other, post ep 111
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkyindigo/pseuds/inkyindigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuma reaches Astral World just a little too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. you are lost

**Author's Note:**

> First, thank you so much to everyone who left comments on my first Zexal fic. I only realized recently that I could reply to comments and I'm very sorry I didn't. I'm still learning ao3! Believe me, I have them all saved forever.
> 
> I owe this fic's existence to [tsukum's](http://www.twitter.com/tsukum_) encouragement. Blame her.

Astral World wasn't what Yuma expected.

 _It's a completely unknown world,_ V had said, but that wasn't quite true. Yuma knew Astral. And when he stumbled onto a beach of ultramarine sand, the world that greeted him hardly reminded him of his missing friend.

A city stretched out before him, densely packed with uniform towers, each stretching high above the ground. They all ended in sharp points, like stalagmites. Rainbow Kuriboh led him between the buildings and up close he could see them shimmer. They were ethereal and lovely, just like Astral, but the only thing Yuma could feel as he looked around was _cold._

It wasn't the temperature. The air wasn't exactly warm, but it didn't feel cool, either. It didn't feel like _anything._ Yuma was surprised he could breathe it. He couldn't imagine any sources of oxygen and the only plants he saw were coiled dead and shriveled around broken buildings. Phantom shivers ran up his spine. He couldn't even see anyone else around and his footsteps echoed loudly in the silence. He felt very out of place.

Where were all the people? Were they hiding from him? Did they think he was a threat?

Astral World shouldn't be like this, he was sure of it.

 

Yuma asked Astral once what his world was like.

“I have my memories of it, but I actually didn't spend much time there,” Astral told him. “After Don Thousand and I fought, I was put into hibernation. By the time I woke up, I had to leave for Earth immediately.”

Yuma couldn't resist teasing him about being named after his world. “That's like me being named 'Earth'.”

Astral said rather huffily that name held a meaning important to his people, but Akari came to get Yuma for something and he never found out what it meant.

 

Yuma would never describe Astral, while reserved and difficult to coax to true smiles, as anything close to cold. Not even in the beginning when he had no concept of emotion. The spark of curiosity in him only grew brighter the longer Yuma knew him. He got along wonderfully with Kotori, even before she could see him. When things were normal and their group of friends could just hang out, Yuma could even catch Astral making jokes with Shark (usually at Yuma's expense).

Yuma knew him well enough by now to tell when he was happy, even when he didn't show it as obviously as the rest of them. But when Astral did smile, he shone.

Yuma unconsciously expected Astral to reflect his namesake world. Yuma reflected Earth, after all: a world bursting with color, changing weather, and constant movement in the clouds and air. Astral World had none of that. Yuma paused for a moment to look up at the sky. It might as well have been a glass dome.

Astral World felt like a snow globe city left untouched on a shelf – rigid and lifeless.

Yuma felt a tug on his pant leg and jumped back when he realized someone was standing next to him. What looked like a child stared up at him, their head barely reaching his hip. Curls of bluish hair brushed their shoulders. The tunic they wore draped all the way to their feet and smoothed out their silhouette into a limbless mound, like they were a little ghost. Their eyes were sheer white without pupils. Honestly, they were unsettling.

“...hi,” Yuma said hesitantly. “I, um...”

The child held one tiny hand up. Their sleeve slid down and Yuma saw cracks in their skin, running up their arm and peeking out from under their collar.

“Are you hurt?” Yuma gently turned their hand over to look more closely and light bloomed under his fingers. Sparks chased along the cracks, leaving smooth skin in their wake. Yuma gaped.

“Did I...?”

The child's somber face broke into a smile and they tugged on Yuma's hand.

“You want me to come with you?”

Rainbow Kuriboh darted around Yuma's head and in the direction the child wanted to go. Encouraged, Yuma let the child pull him along until they reached a building with a sloped roof and stained glass windows like a church. The child let go of Yuma's hand and knocked on the doors.

A woman came to meet them. She had the same pupil-less eyes but her hair was white with gems around the crown of her head. The child raised their hands to show her and a look of relief passed over her face. Her eyes found Yuma.

“I wish we had more time to talk,” she said and the light, smooth tone of her voice made Yuma's chest twinge. She spoke just like Astral.

“My name is Ena. Listen closely. What you just did is give that child the power of chaos. This world exorcised that power long ago; that's what created Barian World. We thought we would be stronger without it, but we were wrong.”

Yuma wanted to ask questions but the gravity of her gaze on him kept him silent. Behind her, small lights were gathering and coalescing into more people and the child moved from one to the other, passing along the light Yuma had given them.

“You need to find Astral as soon as possible,” Ena said. “You're the only one who can save him.”

“Save him from what?” Yuma said, alarmed.

“Astral gained the power of chaos by being around you. He was never supposed to encounter it. It was never our intention for him to meet you at all. Our world's representative, Eliphas, now considers him impure.”

“Wait, what does that mean?”

“Yuma, please, listen,” she continued and Yuma barely had time to wonder how she knew his name before she was speaking again. “A human in Astral World should have drawn Eliphas' immediate attention. He should have come after you, and that he didn't concerns me.”

Ena beckoned to Rainbow Kuriboh, hovering over Yuma's shoulder. “Rainbow Kuriboh will lead you to Astral. Hurry.”

The little monster nudged him to get him moving and Yuma turned and followed at a run. They were deeper into the city now, and Rainbow Kuriboh paused at the steps of one of the towers to squeak urgently at him. Yuma hurried to catch up.

When they were home, he and Astral were going to have a talk about why a world of flying beings needed staircases. They stretched up far enough that he couldn't see the top, even after running until his chest felt tight. This tower had no windows and he had no idea how far up he'd gone.

When he finally ran out of stairs, Yuma collapsed to his hands and knees. He hacked out a few gasping breaths and dragged his head up to look at the room ahead.

Soft blue light slowly focused in his eyes, only to blur again through a film of tears. The room opened into a circular atrium of floating crystals, but the one beneath the symbol of the emperor's key on the opposite wall was all Yuma saw. Within the smooth surfaces of Astralite was Yuma's dearest friend. 

_“Astral!”_

Fatigue forgotten, Yuma sprinted as close as he could. The crystal was too high to reach but he reached up anyway.

“Astral! Hey, Astral! I'm here to take you home!”

Astral hadn't moved and his eyes were closed but that was all right, he had to be tired after all he'd been through. Once they were back home he could rest as much as he wanted, and Yuma would take care of him.

“Open your eyes, Astral! How long are you going to sleep? Let's go home together!”

He needed Astral to answer him _now._

“It's useless.” 

The deep, unfamiliar voice made Yuma spin around to see someone watching him from the other end of the room. A vaguely humanoid shaped form of bright light stepped forward and as the light flaked away, one gold and one blue eye locked on Yuma. He wore sharply angled armor similar to Hope's, and the helm that framed those eyes only made them more piercing.

Yuma was too angry to be intimidated. “You're Eliphas, yeah?”

“Yes.”

“Then that'll make this faster!” Yuma pointed at the crystal encasing Astral. “Let Astral out of there right now!”

“I can't do that.”

Yuma clenched his fists. “Why not?!”

“That barrier is healing him. If I break it, he may die. Do you want that?”

Yuma reeled, shooting a horrified look at Astral. He looked the same as always; they weren't even any traces of where Black Mist stabbed him.

“What's wrong with him?” Yuma wanted to sound demanding but his voice came out weak.

“You should know.” Eliphas looked at Yuma with darkness in his face. “He wouldn't be in this state if you hadn't infected him with chaos.”

“That's not what happened!” Yuma cried. “Ena said chaos isn't bad! All those people were sick without it!”

“She's mistaken,” Eliphas said. “You may think you healed them, but chaos will only ever cause them pain.” He turned his gaze to Astral. “If I hadn't acted quickly, the same thing would have happened to him and he would have vanished.”

Yuma swallowed and asked, “Is he okay? What did you do?”

“I had to remove the chaos by force.” Eliphas approached Astral's crystal and it lowered to hover in front of him. He rested his palm against the surface. “He will be all right now.”

A golden glow spread from his hand, enveloping Astral until Yuma could no longer see him. Eliphas stepped back as the crystal started to crack, then fly apart in chunks to shatter on the floor. The light made Yuma's eyes tear and he swept a hand hastily over them, determined not to look away. Astral's body hung in the air for a moment before the light faded and he fell.

Yuma was there in an instant to gather him close and hold him up. “I've got you, I'm here,” he whispered. He hugged Astral tight to him and squeezed his eyes shut. Astral was never warm, but he was solid and Yuma could hold him and he really, really didn't want to let go.

Astral's eyelashes brushed his neck as they lifted. He slowly straightened up, one hand landing on Yuma's shoulder. Yuma held his arms to help him and smiled when Astral's eyes rose to his face.

“Astral, I...! Are you okay, are you...I-I thought you were...” Yuma found his words stuttering away. There wasn't possibly any way he could express how glad he was to see Astral.

Astral's head tilted slightly and when he spoke it was with nothing but confusion.

“Who are you?"


	2. you are found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who read chapter 1! This one was completely different until about a week ago, but here it is at last.

When Yuma was very young, just starting to put together a deck and having his first duels with the other kids, AR Vision caught him off guard. That first direct attack knocked him right on his back and forced all the air out of him. The impact didn’t even hurt at first because he could only focus on the way his lungs seized up and stayed frozen like that for a few panicked seconds.

It was happening again right now and he couldn’t speak.

“Wh...what?” Yuma forced a thready laugh that felt like it scraped his throat on the way out. “You’re joking, right? That’s not funny, Astral.”

Astral moved back out of his hold. “How do you know me?”

Yuma reached for him, distraught when it only made him back away. “It’s _me_ , it’s Yuma! I’m your...you’ve been with me on Earth looking for the Numbers!”

He kept expecting Astral’s eyes to light up, for that awful suspicion to clear away and gaze warmly on him. But Astral just floated back another meter, toward Eliphas, further and further away.

Yuma rounded on Eliphas, his voice rising enough to crack. “ _What did you do to him?!_ ”

“It was the only way to save his life,” Eliphas said. “Every bit of chaos - including his memories of you - had to be removed.”

Yuma drew in a breath to protest but his chest felt too tight to get any words out. All the drive that kept his spine straight folded inward and he braced his hands on his knees.

“How did a human reach this world?” It was Astral’s voice, but it may as well have come from a stranger. The tone was all wrong. He said “human” like the word fit strangely in his mouth.

“His father is Tsukumo Kazuma,” Eliphas told him.

“The one who changed my programming?”

This couldn’t be happening.

“There isn’t much time. Return to Earth and fulfill your mission.”

Those words cut through the ringing that had started in Yuma’s ears and his head snapped up. Astral’s body straightened like a soldier’s, a gesture Yuma had never seen him make.

“Wait!” Yuma pushed himself upright. “Send me with him.”

Eliphas frowned. “Why should I let you leave? I destroyed the portal you used as soon as you arrived. I should imprison you alongside your father.”

“My dad?!” Another stab of shock and Yuma’s head spun. It was too much.

A voice that sounded like Astral rang softly in his head. _Calm down. Focus on what you need to do right now. One problem at a time._

Yuma pulled in a deep breath. That was better; his heart stopped its frantic jumping. “Where’s my dad?”

“Safe, though without freedom, of course.”

Okay. That was mostly good. Yuma sent a mental apology to his dad and addressed Eliphas with more strength. “You need all the Numbers for the Numeron Code, right? I already have them.”

That got him shocked looks from the both of them; his chest ached at how similar they looked. “What did you think me and Astral were doing?” he said. “We were fighting together and we won all those Numbers together. I’ll give them to him if you let us talk. If I can bring him back – if I can make him remember me – you and me are going to duel. Promise you’ll listen to me!”

Eliphas stared at him and Yuma couldn’t read his face.

“Fine,” he said. “We’ll duel, and then we’ll see what Astral World decides. But there’s nothing to ‘bring back.’”

“You’ll see.” Yuma raised his fist. “My bonds with Astral can’t be broken like this. I’ll show you!”

Yuma felt a weightless lurch in the pit of his stomach as Eliphas sent them back and his vision whited out.

 

When he felt ground under his feet again, Yuma nearly stumbled. The stars in his eyes faded and he blinked a few times. Streetlights glowed in the peripherals of his vision; the sky was the muted navy of very early morning. It was quiet and the street was empty. A disorienting sense of deja vu rocked him as he took in where they’d ended up. The bridge overhead, the round patch of open street across from the train station - this was where he and Shark dueled for the first time, and where Astral had come hurtling into his life.

“ _Stand up. Let’s win.”_

“Did I know you?” Astral said.

“Yeah, you did.” Yuma looked up at him, his heart lifting with a spark of hope. “Did you bring us here?”

“I don’t know where ‘here’ is.”

“This is where we first met.” Yuma’s voice rose in excitement. “This exact spot. If you took us here, you must remember it!”

“It’s more likely that _your_ memories influenced where we landed,” Astral said. “I don’t recognize any of this.”

Yuma swept an arm through the air. “It doesn’t remind you of anything? Not even a little?”

Astral surveyed their surroundings with a blank look. Yuma deflated, but perked up as another idea hit him. He reached into his extra deck and held out Hope to him. “Do you remember this?”

The happiness Yuma felt when Astral’s eyes widened in recognition shattered as he said, “How did you get that?” He sounded accusatory, like Yuma had stolen it, and it cut deep.

“You gave him to me!” Yuma cried. He was supposed to stay calm, try and coax Astral back gently, but this hurt too much. “It was right here, I was dueling Shark – ”

Yuma stopped and clenched his left hand in his pants. He turned Hope around to face him. His favorite Number was a familiar and comforting sight.

“I won that duel because of you,” he said quietly. “You just dropped out of the sky and started bossing me around. You wouldn't stop following me either, and _man_ did you ask a lot of questions.” He smiled. “But you never stopped helping me.”

Astral gazed on the empty square for a moment before he spoke again. “How did I end up back in Astral World?”

Yuma swallowed. His grip tightened around Hope and he tucked it back into his extra deck before he bent it. “We had to fight one of the Numbers,” he said. “He wanted to destroy Astral World, and Earth, too. We won, but he tried to take over your body. You protected me and he...stabbed you here.” Yuma raised his hand toward the left side of Astral's chest, pausing a few centimeters before it could touch him. “You hurt yourself pretty badly to destroy him.”

Astral looked down at his chest as if he could see a phantom of that injury. “Interesting. The chaos in me must have taken complete hold by then.”

“Huh?”

“There's no other explanation for why I would choose your life over mine,” Astral said. “It's lucky Eliphas was able to cure me even at so advanced a stage of corruption.”

“ _Cure?_ ” Yuma repeated in disbelief. “So you're saying it's a good thing you lost your memory?”

“If it helps me complete my mission, then yes.” Before Yuma could fire back, Astral said, “This is very important, Yuma. My world's survival is at stake here. I can't afford to have chaos making me think anything else is more important.”

Yuma shook his head. “Wanting to protect someone...what’s so bad about that?”

“According to you, it got me killed,” Astral said and Yuma went rigid. The ache under his ribs sharpened, like a bruise that couldn’t heal because his heart kept slamming against it.

He hadn’t gotten Astral back at all.

“Chaos causes irrational behavior, that much is obvious,” Astral continued, as if explaining a simple concept to a small child.

“Don't say that...that's not you,” Yuma said hoarsely.

“Whatever I told you about the Numeron Code, I won’t use it the way you want.”

It took Yuma a moment to realize what he was talking about. “Is that what you think?” he said. “That I only want the Numeron Code?” The corners of his mouth twitched and he pressed his palm over his eyes. For a few seconds he only breathed, then dragged his hand down his face and over cheeks that felt swollen and raw.

There was no getting around it; Eliphas had hit the reset button and destroyed the person Astral had grown to become. The worst part was Astral must have known this would happen. That image of Astral reaching for him across the chasm torn open with his power had played back in Yuma’s head a hundred times. If Yuma could’ve stretched his hand out just a little further then maybe Astral wouldn’t have to go.

But Yuma could never reach him, not even in his dreams, no matter how much he strained. He wouldn’t ever forget Astral’s face, gentle, telling him goodbye and that it was all right even though nothing would ever be all right again.

Astral had sacrificed _everything_ for him.

“Yuma?” Astral said. It was soft, like the way Astral always said his name, but it wasn't the _same._ Astral used to say his name like it was something precious. It would embarrass Yuma how much care Astral could put into one word.

“I'm so sorry,” Yuma mumbled through his fingers.

“Why?”

“I couldn't...I didn't protect you. I tried so hard but I couldn't. I'm sorry.”

Astral opened his mouth but Yuma spoke first. “I know you don't understand.” Yuma's hand fell to his side and he looked up with a small smile. “I just want you to know I went to Astral World for you. Not the Numbers and not the Numeron Code. Even if you don't understand why, I want you to know that.”

He could see confusion pass over Astral's face and had to look away.

Yuma suddenly remembered Astral’s utter surprise when he first told him – shouted at him, really – that Yuma considered him a friend. He'd glowed from the inside, and the way the light spread through him made him look like a starving fire given a sudden splash of gasoline. Yuma hadn’t realized the significance of that back then.

That felt like a very long time ago.

“I see,” Astral said at last. “I don't know why he didn't, but Eliphas should have erased your memories, too.”

Yuma sucked in a breath. “How can you say that?”

“You're obstructing the mission. And besides, they only seem to be causing you pain. It would be much easier for you to just forget.”

He unfolded his arms and Yuma panicked and seized his wrist. Astral’s eyes shot wide and Yuma’s pleas for him to wait died away. He let Astral go, fearing he'd hurt him somehow. “What, what's wrong?”

“You...” Astral stared at him, then at his arm where Yuma grabbed him. “You touched me.”

“Yeah?”

Astral moved closer and reached out for him hesitantly, like Yuma was something that would bite. Yuma met him halfway, resting their palms together, and Astral's hand gave a little instinctive jerk. “How are you...you shouldn't be able to do that.”

“I do it all the time,” Yuma said. “Well, at first I couldn't. You used to be like a ghost and I would just go right through you. But one day after – ” Yuma's tongue tripped over Sargasso. “One day we just...could. I'm not sure why.”

Astral lowered his arm. “That doesn't make sense. I'm not part of this world, I shouldn't be able to touch anything.”He looked uncertain for the first time. “Who _are_ you?”

Yuma met his gaze unflinchingly. “I'm just...your friend. And I would _never_ trade our memories together for anything. Don't you dare do that.”

Astral looked at his own palm and his fingers curled inward. “I don't have the power to affect your memories; don't worry about that.”

 _Yet_ hung in the air but it was still one load off Yuma's mind. Even that he could still touch Astral made him feel a little better...like somewhere inside Astral's heart, he still recognized Yuma.

“Let me take you to my house,” Yuma said. “We spent a lot of time there, it should help you – ”

A jolt of energy rocked the ground, sending Yuma's arms whirling for balance, and the sky opened into a swirling red maelstrom. White light blazed at the heart of a hole dilating to the size of the entire city. The clouds spiraled into it as if circling a drain and Yuma realized it wasn’t night time at all. What he thought was the night sky was a layer of unnaturally shadowed clouds and the sun, straight overhead, peeked through just before it was swallowed into the whirlpool of darkening violet. The air felt heavier even though the stuff choking the atmosphere wasn’t anything close to smog.

“What's going on?” Yuma gasped.

“This is Barian energy.” Astral took off across the street and Yuma scrambled to follow. “Wait up!”

Astral slowed the barest amount for Yuma to catch up and his eyes remained fixed on something in the distance. “Someone’s using Barian energy right now, this way.”

“I'm coming with you.”

“I figured as much.”

At least Astral didn't sound annoyed at the suggestion. Memories or not, he was here with Yuma. As long as Yuma stayed with him, he still had the chance to make him remember.

This time, he’d grab Astral’s hand and pull him back.


	3. you are here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL THIS CERTAINLY TOOK SIX MONTHS TO WRITE
> 
> This chapter was a lot of fun. It was so fun I rewrote it ten times. Thank you so much for reading.

There were many things about Tsukumo Yuma that Astral found strange.

When he asked Eliphas how Yuma had entered Astral World, Eliphas said, “His father is Tsukumo Kazuma” as a complete explanation. And it was; Astral had never met the human, but every member of their world knew about him. Especially how, incredibly, he'd intercepted Astral's journey to Earth and changed his destination.

That same defiant fire burned in his son. Yuma came into a foreign world blazing, chaos pouring off of him, and made demands of their highest authority. And Eliphas had _agreed,_ allowing Yuma to leave with Astral despite the chance of repeated infection. Right before they departed, Eliphas told Astral he would be watching them, but he wouldn't interfere.

“I was able to pull you back here before you faded away because you were between worlds. I likely won't be able to do it again. You must be careful.”

Despite knowing he shouldn't question, Astral still wondered why risk it at all. Eliphas could have kept Yuma in Astral World until he gave up the Numbers' location. It wasn't until Astral arrived on Earth that he realized how little time he had and how close the Barians were to destroying his world. Going along with Yuma would be the quickest way to gain the Numbers.

He tried not to think too long on Yuma being able to touch him. His defenses were strong enough to keep Yuma's chaos from spreading to him through contact; that was all that mattered. The way his hand felt played over in Astral's mind once more – warm, solid, slightly rough fingertips – before he shoved it aside.

Yuma knew about the Numeron Code, which was not ideal. That power in the hands of a human was nearly as dangerous as in the hands of a Barian. Yuma must need his help to find the Code's location and to fight the Barians. That's what Astral was made for, after all.

“ _I went to Astral World for you.”_

Yuma claimed he didn't care about the Numeron Code, yet he'd left his own world to chase after it. Humans weren't exactly logical, but risking the journey to Astral World only made sense if the prize of the Code waited for him.

What other reason could there be?

A surge of toxic energy dropped a heavy weight on Astral's back and he had to stop to regain his equilibrium. Yuma stumbled, too, grimacing. It would only get worse as time passed. He wondered how it would affect Yuma; if he didn't have the boy as a guide, he wouldn't be able to regain the Numbers. Thankfully, Yuma looked clear-eyed as ever. His gaze was on the sky, where motes of light formed from thousands of souls were vanishing into the dark.

“Are those people?” Yuma said, his voice sinking as if answering his own question.

“This world is merging with Barian World,” Astral said. “Keep moving.” There was less time than ever, now. If these worlds united, the Barians would have plenty of weapons to use on Astral World.

As they neared the active source of the Barian energy, Astral started to see broken windows in the buildings and overturned vehicles – all signs of people influenced by the Barians and driven to violence. Not surprising considering the effects of chaos, but Yuma looked upset. Granted, he’d been upset since Astral met him. That would be a problem, too. His emotions were going to distract him from their goal. Yet when Astral glanced sidelong at him, Yuma picked up his pace with a hardened expression. Astral had to give him credit for that.

The trailing energy led Astral to a dock outside the city. There were already people there, seven by Astral's quick count, some of them close to Yuma's age, some older. They erupted into cheers as he and Yuma approached. One of the girls called out their names, _both_ of their names, with tears in her eyes. She could see him. They _all_ could see him. How many people had he known?

Astral didn't focus on that thought – there was already a duel going on.

A boy, collapsed on the ground, 1750LP. Someone who looked like an adult male but felt like he'd been hollowed out and stuffed with something sharp and crackling. Merely being in his presence made the edges of Astral's form jittery.

Yuma barely gave the man a glance before rushing to the side of the fallen boy.

“Kaito! Hey, Kaito!”

The boy's eyes inched open, disoriented from the damage he'd taken. “You're late,” he murmured.

“Sorry,” Yuma said, just as quietly.

Kaito's gaze moved to Astral and told him without words that Kaito knew him, too. A faint smile appeared on his face and his eyes closed again.

Yuma's jaw clenched. He left Kaito in the care of one of the older boys and rounded on his opponent.

“Heartland...I will never, ever forgive you for this!”

“And what are you going to do about it?” Heartland baited.

“Astral, we're taking over this duel.”

“Of course.” Astral moved in front of Yuma. “Let me borrow your deck.”

“Are you kidding? I'm fighting with you.” Yuma stepped up by his side and Astral looked at him in surprise.

“This won't be the same as your other duels,” he said. “Barian energy is very painful and it will only be worse in this state.”

“If you're trying to convince me to leave you, it's not working.” Yuma expanded the machinery on his arm into a place to set cards. “Actually, this is good. Seeing our deck has to help you remember.”

Astral, bewildered, asked, “Yuma...why do you want to help me? This isn't your fight, it's between my world and the Barians.”

Yuma shook his head furiously. “You're my friend, of course I want to help you! I'm not gonna let you fight alone, not ever!” He sucked in a breath, fighting to regain his composure. It was so easy to shake him from calm.

“To think you would take over a losing duel with only 1750 Life!” Heartland cut in. His human guise crumpled, expanded in height and width, and twisted out of any human likeness into something insectile. Pointed teeth grew from his mouth and his exoskeleton grew into points like armor at his joints.

“So that's your true form,” Yuma said, unfazed.

Astral reassessed his initial observations of Yuma. He was very young, even by Earth standards, and nonetheless, faced his opponents with confidence and unwavering resolve. The negative energy from the ever-expanding Barian Field didn't seem to affect him despite his emotional vulnerability, unless he was hiding it. Astral wasn't sure he believed this boy was capable of hiding anything.

That was all well and good, but trepidation still crept over him. He had no idea what kind of duelist Yuma was and if they lost here, Astral would vanish.

“It's okay,” Yuma said. He kept his eyes ahead with a glare on his face but his voice was soft. “I won't let anything happen to you.”

Yuma couldn't promise him that. And yet...Astral felt the bands within his chest loosen.

From the other end of the dock, one of the girls spoke up. She looked right at Astral with confusion on her face and asked, “Astral, what's going on? Why are you talking like – ” She cut herself off and Astral could easily finish her sentence: _like he didn't know them._

“Something happened,” Yuma said, a touch lower than his normal speaking voice. “I brought him back but he doesn't remember anything.”

The girl's hands went to her mouth and similar expressions of shock spread around the human group. Heartland's eyes lit up and he fixed them o n Yuma. “He doesn't remember you? Oh, how _sad!_ ” he said in a mournful, mocking tone. “All those bonds you took such pride in, gone forever!”

Yuma's shoulders tensed. “Shut up and finish your turn.”

Heartland smirked – if that twisting of an insect's mouth could be called a smirk – and Astral felt the crackling of energy building over their heads just before lightning shot down from the sky. It sizzled through Astral's energy patterns and forced a scream out of him. Yuma's head whipped around to find him.

“Astral!”

“I'm fine,” he mumbled through numb lips. Even with pain tightening his face, Yuma was looking at him like Astral was all that mattered. Astral forced his body to uncurl and straighten up. “We're going to win this.”

Yuma's smile reached his eyes for the first time and somehow it made the Barian Field hurt a little less.

“I activate Kaito's Prevent Draw!” he called out. It was the only card on their side of the field. The card it allowed him to draw was Rainbow Kuriboh, good for defense.

“Such useless effort!” Heartland said. “You'll be done for with this one attack alone! Baal Zebul direct attacks!”

His monster reared up, claws spreading, and Yuma activated Rainbow Kuriboh's Special Ability. “When one of your XYZ monsters attacks, Rainbow Kuriboh can equip itself to that monster and negate their attack!”

Rainbow Kuriboh wound itself around Baal Zebul in a trailing rainbow ribbon. With his only monster's attack contained, Heartland set a card and the turn was theirs.

Astral studied Yuma's hand. He could already see a combo of two Gagaga monsters, one of which had the ability to be Special Summoned within the same turn. That would get them two monsters on the field, enough to overlay.

“Yuma – ”

“Gotcha!” Yuma played Gagaga Kaiser without Astral having to tell him and Gagaga Clerk closely followed. He even used Kaiser's Special Ability to make all their field monsters the same level. An XYZ Summon brought Aspiring Emperor Hope to the field and Yuma shot a glance up at Astral, probably hoping it had triggered some recognition.

Astral knew Hope was one of the fragmented pieces of his memory from the first time he'd lost it. Hope had attached to Yuma and taken on the characteristics that would best fit his deck. The rest of his memories scattered to other people so , at the time, Astral didn't know what form they would take.

Of course, he knew them now. Knowledge of Numbers previously absorbed he'd been allowed to keep to aid him in duels. How ironic that he'd restored all of his original memories, only to lose his new ones.

Astral gave himself a mental shake. Now wasn't the time for his thoughts to be wandering. Hope didn't have enough attack as he was now, but...

Yuma angled Double-Up Chance toward him with a small grin. Astral blinked, then nodded. Yuma knew his deck well.

Yuma called on Hope to attack Baal Zebul.

“Hmph, I know what you're doing,” Heartland said. “You'll have Moon Barrier negate the attack and then activate Double-Up Chance.”

So they'd used this combo before.

Heartland activated a Counter-Trap, Overlap Hunt. “When an XYZ monster on my field is attacked by the opponent's monster, the effect of the attacking monster is negated and its Overlay Units absorbed.”

“There are other ways to stop an attack,” Astral said and Yuma understood immediately. He activated the Quick-Play magic card Stop Hammer. “Usually this card is used when the opponent attacks...”

“...but now it will be used on Hope!” Yuma finished. Hope’s attack was negated and Yuma was free to use Double-Up Chance. Hope's ATK doubled to 4000 and he destroyed Baal Zebul with two mighty swings from each of his swords, shaving 1000LP from Heartland.

Yuma whooped and thrust a fist in the air. Astral thought it was a bit early for celebrating, but he did felt more confident. Their ideas for strategy ran very close together. Twice now Astral had leaned over to tell Yuma to play a card, and all Astral had to say was his name before Yuma picked it out of his hand.

“Did you see that, Astral?” Yuma said eagerly. “That's _our_ combo, we've used it tons of times!”

If Astral had known that, he wouldn't have suggested it in the first place; it was too easy to counter. Something stopped him from saying that out loud. Demoralizing Yuma wouldn't help them.

“You're doing very well,” Astral said instead.

Despite the praise, Yuma's smile dimmed. “That's because you taught me.”

Across the field, Heartland seethed and his energy outline started sizzling black smoke. “You...you bastards! I activate the Continuous Trap Infection Medium! When a Fiend-Type XYZ Monster is destroyed this turn, I can Special Summon five new Infection Bug Tokens!”

More insects appeared in a line with a chorus of low droning.

“They only have 300 ATK each,” Yuma said, sounding wary. He'd realized the likely possibility of Special Abilities. He looked up at Astral. He kept looking up at Astral, not for answers – he didn't seem to need them – but to gauge Astral's reactions. It was uncomfortable and Astral wanted to say, _I'm not who you're looking for._ Yuma's face fell when he didn't speak and turned back to the field.

Yuma place one face down card: a Continuous Trap of their own, Light Back. Kaito had Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon in his graveyard, ready to return at their call.

Heartland attacked with the first Bug Token and Hope easily destroyed it. It's shattered pixels multiplied and engulfed him in a buzzing tornado.

“When a Bug Token is destroyed, I take Zero damage, and I destroy one monster on the opponent's field!” Heartland said.

“No!” Yuma cried as Hope was swallowed up.

“Next, you receive 300 points of damage!”

The swarm arched up and around, coming right at them. It knocked Yuma off his feet and Astral clenched his teeth, bent double from the impact.

1750LP to 1450LP.

“With that, your field is stripped naked. Now I'll use Bug Token Two and Direct Attack!”

Astral couldn't find his voice in time to tell Yuma to use Rainbow Kuriboh's ability but Yuma already knew.

“When I receive a Direct Attack, I can Special Summon Rainbow Kuriboh from the Graveyard!”

Rainbow Kuriboh took the attack instead and Yuma called out, “Thanks for the help!”

Heartland scoffed. “What help? The show of destruction has only begun! The trio of Bug Token Three, Four, Five shall lift the curtains on my Direct Attack!”

Three Direct Attacks in a row. Astral's head struck the ground and his essence rang in a clear, high pitch of _wrong._

Astral stared at the red sky for a long moment before he got up, slower to rise than Yuma. The weight of the Barian Field fought him every step of the way. Something wasn't right. Barian energy was his anti-matter and he'd expected it to affect him, though not to this extent. Shouldn't he be stronger than this? The constant pain of the field he could handle, but there was something _else_ crawling in the core of him that he didn’t understand. He felt on edge. His fingers shook and he clenched them into fists.

Maybe he'd been damaged worse than Eliphas thought. Maybe the hole in him made by his fight with Don Thousand had torn wider.

Yuma was already on his feet and looking at him _again._

“Astral, are you – ”

“Stay focused,” Astral said, clipped. How he felt didn't matter as long as they won.

550LP. Heartland wasn't finished.

“As a precaution, I activate from my hand the Continuous Magic Infection Extension. When no monster has been Normal Summoned in a turn, I can Special Summon one Infection Bug Token. After this card is activated, the opposing player cannot summon monsters other than in attack position. And when an Infection Bug Token is destroyed, I can use its effect to destroy your monster and cause you to take 300 points of damage! You two are done for!”

“It's not over for us yet!” Yuma said. “Since you Special Summoned a monster on your side, I activate this! Continuous Trap, Light Back! If there’s a Light-Attribute Monster in my graveyard, I can Special Summon it after reducing its ATK by 1000.”

Astral felt the air shiver and resonate as Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon took the field, blazing in electric blue.

“This is the hope Kaito left for us,” Yuma said.

“No matter how you use Galaxy-Eyes’ effect, how are you going to destroy five Bug Tokens at once?” Heartland said. “During my next turn, you're finished! I end my turn here.”

He was right. Even though Galaxy-Eyes could banish the monster it battled rather than destroying it, circumventing the Bug Token's effect, that would only take care of one.

“You understand, don't you, Yuma? We have to this around by next turn,” Astral said. “We need something that can banish all of those Tokens simultaneously so Galaxy-Eyes can Direct Attack.”

“I know. We have to draw the key card.” Yuma's shoulders rose and fell and his next words were hesitant. “There's something we can do, but I need you with me.”

Heartland leered at them. “There's only one trick you can pull out right now...Zexal, right?”

Astral shot a look at Yuma, who only narrowed his eyes. He wasn't denying it.

“We've...formed Zexal?”

“Yeah. A few times, actually.”

Astral's head spun. He didn't understand. Zexal could be used by two people but he'd never heard of anyone pulling it off. It required an overlay of _souls._ It would only work with unshakable faith, enough that every piece of each person lined up perfectly. It could create weapons out of pure will. It was difficult and powerful and could save or damn a world. He had trusted this human that much? _Why?_

“There's no way I'm letting you do that. Take this!” Heartland screeched and the lightning came down again. Astral thought he heard Yuma yell his name. Everything whited out and there was static in his ears. The pain centered into a bright hot stab through his chest and he couldn't scream.

When it cleared, he was on the ground again. In the very edge of his fuzzy peripheral vision, Yuma crumpled to his hands and knees.

Astral dragged himself onto his side, leveling both hands against the ground. His arms trembled and he realized he couldn't go any further. The lightning dashed all strength from him. He couldn't even move, let alone focus enough for Zexal. His body flickered and felt as if it would shatter into dying fragments of light.

Heartland laughed. “Try forming Zexal now!”

“Yuma,” Astral gasped and Yuma slumped over his knees with a hissed curse.

“Who knows if you could even form Zexal anyway!” Heartland said. “Your precious Astral isn't bonded with you anymore!”

Yuma made a choked sound.

“The way he is now, I bet you wish he hadn't come back at all!”

Astral's chest hurt again, a duller, hollow pain. Wasn't that true? Yuma could duel perfectly well on his own. What use was Astral to him?

Then, unbelievably, soft laughter came from the boy next to him. Yuma struggled to his feet and only faltered for a moment before he stood tall. “You must be joking,” he said hoarsely. “Even like this...I can duel with Astral!” His hands curled into fists. “Even if he doesn't remember me...even if he _never_ remembers me...he's here with me!”

Yuma was crying again. The lightning reflected off the tears on his face and made his eyes shine. When he turned to Astral, he was smiling. He held out his hand. “Astral. We can do this. Trust me.”

Physical contact wasn't necessary for Zexal, but Astral's arm moved almost independent of his will to reach up and take Yuma's hand. Yuma's fingers curled around his tightly and pulled him up from the ground.

“I overlay myself with you!”

Astral's senses blew wide open. It was a few seconds before he recognized that rushing sensation as a softer form of heat, so different from the searing Barian Field, seeping into every strand that made him and easing them apart. He felt himself unraveling and there was barely a spike of fear before he's caught and woven sturdy again, stronger than before. His eyes grew hot, tears gathering on his eyelashes even though he shouldn't be able to cry.

Something's unfurling in his chest, growing outward, and there's not enough room for it in his body, straining against the confines of his energy until he thought it would burst. No, he _had_ burst, there were no confines anymore – Yuma's feelings crashing over him, such strong feelings, how could one person feel all that, it was too much it hurt it

_hurt to force Yuma out of Zexal; he jerks away with a force that tears the bond right down the middle. He pushes hard and Yuma lands on his back on the ground and Astral prays it's far enough away._

_Zexal’s comforting warmth winks out and it's a knife of ice in his heart when 96 runs him through._

Yuma was saying something that Astral couldn't hear, his eyes clenched at the corners and he's

_sobbing, reaching out for him, too far away to touch. Astral never wanted to be the one to put that look on his face._

_He's safe and that's all that matters...but if this is the last time Astral sees Yuma's face, he'd rather it be smiling._

The raw emotion thrumming around him suddenly became very clear as if Yuma were shouting the words and

he _hears._

 

_The pain doesn't matter as long as I'm with you_

_Dueling with you is what happiness is for me_

_You're my **everything**_

_That's why I can't lose you_

_No matter what, I can't lose you!_

_Astral…!_

 

“Astral! Talk to me! Are you okay?”

Oh. Yuma _was_ shouting.

Hands squeezed Astral's shoulders and Yuma was centimeters from his face, frantic, eyes big and bright auburn. The first human eyes Astral ever saw.

Astral stared at him in rigid shock.

Yuma's face softened with relief and his grip relaxed. Zexal space enfolded them very gently, like a hesitant brush of fingertips across Astral's face. “There you are. You almost fell out of sync for a second there. I was worried you – ”

Astral cradled Yuma's face in both hands as tears spilled over. _“Yuma.”_

Yuma's expression stayed stuck between concern and confusion. Then, his eyes went round and shining and his mouth fell open, timid hope in every line of his face. Astral smiled and couldn't keep the tremble from his voice as he said, “I understand those feelings now.”

“A...Astral!” Yuma's cheeks scrunched up. He yanked Astral into his arms and burst into tears. Astral tucked Yuma's head beneath his cheek, bunched the back of Yuma's hoodie in his hands. Even though the fabric Astral could feel warmth simmering beneath his skin.

_There you are._

Yuma's heart was thundering, strong enough to send tremors up his arms where they clutched tight around Astral's back and shake Astral by extension. The sobs broke only long enough for him to suck in big gulps of air and try to gather words.

“I won't let go this time!” wailed muffled into Astral's neck but resonating through every particle of Zexal space. “I won't let you go, so don't...don't leave me, Astral!”

Astral pressed his lips into Yuma's hair and mumbled, “Thank you...I'm sorry, I'm sorry...”

“It's not your fault!” Yuma lifted his head. His face was a mess; his cheeks were blotchy and covered in tears, he looked exhausted and shaky and absolutely overjoyed. “You idiot, it's not...” His voice cracked and Astral ran his thumb over the dark circles and puffy skin that framed his eyes. The tears came to fast to catch them all so he soothed the tired lines on Yuma's face in light strokes of his fingers.

There was so much Astral wanted to say that he couldn't articulate. The feeling that was too big for his chest had spread into his fingertips and he hoped Yuma could feel it, too.

Yuma's lips curved up. He shut his eyes and tipped his head into Astral's hands. He knew. He finally gained enough of his breath back to say, “You really remember me?”

“I could never forget you.” Astral rested their foreheads together. “You just had to remind me.” He laid one hand on Yuma's chest and the Emperor's Key formed beneath his palm, pulled from the space inside him he'd forgotten existed. Back around Yuma's neck where it belonged.

Yuma laughed. It rang out boyishly high and warmed Astral from the inside. He nuzzled close, nose to cheek, and their fingers tightly entwined.

Zexal was changing, deepening. Outside, colorful light exploded from their soul and the Barian Field shattered under the force of it. Their fingertips sparked as their power summoned a new card into existence, energy surging from the framework of the Overlay Network to provide exactly what they needed to work in tandem with Galaxy-Eyes. Their skin tingled with electricity and under the fierce flood of power, they were calm.

Zexal sang with bright gold happiness, wrapping Astral in love. It felt like Yuma's heart, holding him safe.

“Yuma, let's win this.”

“Yeah!”

_Welcome home._


End file.
